The present invention relates to novel plasmids, and more specifically to plasmids which can replicate autonomously in a microorganism belonging to the genus Corynebacterium or Brevibacterium and carry a gene relating to resistance to streptomycin and/or spectinomycin.
The usefulness of plasmids in genetic engineering is recognized in the host-vector system of Escherichia coli. The role of vectors in genetic engineering is also well recognized, such as in Recombinant Molecules: Impact on Science and Society, Miles International Symposium Series No. 10, edited by R. F. Beers and E. G. Basset, Raven Press, New York.
Recombinant DNA technology has, of late, been developed on industrially useful microorganisms other than Escherichia coli, such as amylase-producing Bacillus subtilis, antibiotics-producing Actinomycetes and alcohol-producing yeasts. Since vectors are essential for recombinant DNA technology, plasmids and phages adaptable to these industrially useful microorganisms are in need. To this end, novel plasmids have been isolated from the organism, Corynebacterium glutamicum 225-250, which are useful as a vector in industrial microorganisms such as Corynebacterium glutamicum and analogous species which are used for the production of such commercial substances as glutamic acid, lysine and the like.